Not applicable.
The present invention relates to chairs having a lift mechanism associated therewith. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus that conceals the lift mechanism of the chair, even when the chair is in a lifted or reclined position.
Chairs and sofa modules that recline and that have an extendable footrest are known within the art. Typically, these chairs have a hand-activated mechanism that is used to position the chair in a TV position (where the footrest is placed in an extended position with the seat back only slightly reclined), an advanced reclining position (where the footrest is placed in an extended position and the seat back is fully reclined), and a fully upright position (where the footrest is stowed and the seat back is upright). Positioning the chair in the TV position, advanced reclining position and upright mode can be difficult for some individuals. Moreover, some individuals have a difficult time getting into and out of such a chair.
In an effort to assist individuals in getting into and out of reclining chairs, it is known within the art to equip the chairs with a lift mechanism. The lift mechanism positions the chair between a sitting position, such as that shown in FIG. 4, and a tilted position, such as that shown in FIG. 2. It can be seen that the lift mechanisms thus assist the user in entering and exiting the chair. The lift mechanism is mounted underneath the seat of the chair and operates to tilt the seat forward so that a user is almost standing up when the lift mechanism is in a fully extended position. An example of a motorized lift mechanism that may be used on chairs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,554 issued to Marcoux et al.
As the lift mechanism raises the seat to place the seat in a tilted position, the lift mechanism, as well as other mechanical linkages and components of the lift chair, are exposed to an external environment. In other words, the lift mechanism and other linkages are accessible. A similar type of exposure and accessibility is present in a front portion of the chair when the chair is placed in the TV and advanced reclining positions, where the footrest is in an extended position. The exposure of the lift mechanism and other linkages in these instances present certain disadvantages and drawbacks. First, the exposure allows the lift mechanism to be viewed by the user of the chair and others around the chair. Such a view can be considered unattractive by those in the vicinity of the chair. Second, the exposure also presents the potential of exposure of the lift mechanism and other linkages to external object, including people and pets. This exposure is undesirable for both the objects and the mechanical linkages. Therefore, the lift chair must be operated with extra caution to protect both external objects and the lift mechanism and linkages.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that can be used on lift chairs which overcomes the above drawbacks and deficiencies. More specifically, an apparatus is needed that reduces the exposure to the lift mechanism and other components when the chair is in a tilted position. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided an apparatus that may conceal a lift mechanism associated with a lift chair.
In general, the apparatus conceals the lift mechanism when the lift chair is in a tilted, TV or advanced reclining positions. The lift chair includes a seating unit and a support frame. The apparatus is a piece of material that includes a front panel, rear panel and a pair of side panels that are adapted to extend between the support frame and the seating unit. In particular, the side panels are tapered as they extend from the rear panel to the front panel. In concealing the lift mechanism, in one embodiment the front and rear panels extend around a front and rear bar respectively to conceal a top portion of the lift mechanism. In addition, front and rear panels may be selectively coupled to one another by a zipper. Further, a pull cord may be provided to secure the skirt to the bottom portion of the support frame.
The present invention further provides for a method for shrouding the lift mechanism associated with the lift chair. The method involves providing a piece of material, and coupling the piece of material between the support frame and the seating unit. The piece of material conceals at least a portion of the lift mechanism when the lift chair is moved between the seated and tilted positions. The method may further provide a zipper that couples two portions of the piece of material to conceal the top portion of the lift mechanism. Further, at least one aperture may be formed in the piece of material so that the piece of material may be coupled to the support frame. The method also involves providing a pull cord that may be tightened to secure the piece of material to the support frame.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those in the practice of the invention.